Monster
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: What happens when Mint and Pudding want to play a kissing game? Read and find out! This is a KisshuXIchigo slight PuddingXTaruto and MintXPai! R&R M for Valentines Lemon! Happy Valentines Day!


Monster

**Me; Disclaimer, I dont own any Tokyo Mew Mew or anthing in this Fiction! Purely fan-made Enjoy!**

**Ichigo; 19**

**Kisshu; 19**

**Pudding; 13**

**Taruto; 13**

**Mint; 18**

**Pai; 21**

**Happy Valentines day!**

**Enjoy your Valentines Lemon!**

**(IPOV)**

I walked into the Club with Mint, "I don't know about this..." I whispered to her, She rolled her eyes, "Just walk up to a guy and kiss him! Jeesh! It's not that hard!" She growled and walked up to a cute Blach haired guy and kissed him hard on the lips (Pai), Pudding grinned, "Yeah! It's easy! Just have fun!" I watched as the 13 year old walk up to a young brunnette and kiss him softly on the lips, (Taruto!) I sighed and walked up to a green haired boy around my age and kissed him lightly on the lips, He groaned, and pulled me closer, he tasted so... familiar, like mint and pine, kinda like... 'No! Ichigo don't think about him' I berated myself, letting him kiss me harder, he turned us around, pulling away from me, I looked up but I could only see his lips, watching as he licked his lips, "Tasty" He mumbled, that voice! 'No it's not possible!' I thought to myself, backing into a wall, the light hit him, and I gasped, 'Kisshu!' I thought shocked, looking up at him, he had grown taller, and more lean. His hair was the same style, he wasn't wearing the same outfit though, he was wearing Jeans and a tight fitting tee-shirt, I looked up to meet his eyes, those had changed as well, the eyes that once had glared at me with hate, were now looking at me with gentlness, and love. He was coming closer, I reached out and put my hands up, stopping him from coming any closer.

"How?" I asked him, looking up into his golden eyes, he just smiled, "Mew Aqua..." He muttered, I just nodded, Looking away, I heard and felt him growl, he grabbed my hands and pulled me roughly against him, I looked at our hands, his long fingers over lapped mine, his hand gently grabbed my Jaw, making me look at him, I looked at him, into his beautiful gold eyes, he stroked my cheek, then grinned a very evil grin, I felt my heart beat faster, "So... Why'd ya kiss me, Ichigo?" He asked, leaning over me, I looked down, blushing, "Me, Mint and Pudding, came her for Valentines day, they were tired of me being alone so they made a game..." I whispered, and stopped talking, He bent down, "What Kind of Game, Ichigo?" he whispered in my ear, I purred when he's breath rolled over my ear, I felt him smirk, "It was a... Kissing game..." I whispered, he growled, and kissed my ear, "What kind?" He asked, nipping my ear very gently with his teeth, "Um... You walk up to a boy and you kiss him..." I whispered, whimpered he he nipped a little to hard, I knew he was mad! 'He's jelious as hell!' I thought, his nails were digging into my back, "Kisshu..." I moaned in pain, that seemed to calm him abit, placing his head in the crook of my neck, "So you just walk up to some random boy and kiss him?" He said angrily, I whimpered, feeling his anger roll off him in waves, "You are mine, Ichigo! No one eles!" His hissed, I nodded, "Your lying!" He hissed, I shook my head, placing my head against his, "No, I do! The reason I've been alone for these years is because... because..." I whispered, he had that same look he had 6 years ago, the confused, lonely, heart-broken look, He leaned down, "Because, What?" He asked, I let the tears slip down my cheek, I wrapped my arms around him, "I Love you.." I whispered, he froze, and then, slammed his lips down on mine, I moaned, trying to kiss him back, but was distracted, his tongue, slowly licked my bottom lip, I stilled, confused, I felt him smirk, and then he nipped my bottom lip, I gasped, as his tongue went into my Mouth, I froze, this was completely different, He breathed into my mouth, I gasped, closing my eyes, I felt as he played with my tongue, I was so confused, But it did feel amazing, weird, but amazing. We broke apart when we needed to breath, I panted, looking at him, he was panting to. He licked his lips, I looked at his lips as he did, purring gently, I bent over and carefully licked his tongue. It was completely weird, but I felt like I needed to, he growled and kissed me roughly, "Um excuse me... But Kisshu we need to go..." We looked over at a tall black-haired boy, Mint was hanging on his side, looking up at him, The brunnette that Pudding was kissing, was besides him, Pudding was hanging on his side, begging him not to leave again, I looked at Kisshu who had the same look as the other two, He let go of me and walked out the door with them, I looked at the Door, "Kisshu...?" I asked, and then broke down crying with Mint and Pudding, we walked out the door, leaning on each other. I was depressed, I just went home, them in tow, I walked into my apartment, falling on my bed, I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, someone was calming me, I looked up and saw Kisshu's gold eyes staring down at me, "Kisshu...?" I asked, he smirked, and kissed me, I moaned, he flipped me over, and ran his hands down my back, I purred and leaned into his touch, He smirked, and I felt him lean on me, nibbling on my neck, he ran his teeth down my neck, I purred when his teeth ran over my pulse. "Kisshu!" I cried, when he stopped, "Don't worry Kitten, I'll treat you right..." He whispered, against the shell of my ear.

He flipped me over, and began undressing me, I blushed hard, looking away, He smiled and gently kissed the spot inbetween my mounds, I purred, when he gently touched my chest, I perked for him, he grinned and took one of my mounds in his mouth, I yelped, and moaned, He kissed me gently, and took off my underwear, and sat up, I looked at him, whimpering, I felt too hot, he grinned and licked his lips again, he bent down and stuck his head in between my legs, I screamed when I felt his tongue, lick me. I jerked and kicked when he continued, he held me down when he began sucking, I screamed, and thrusted my heat into his mouth, he chuckled and pulled back, leaning down he kissed me again, slow and steady. He pulled back, getting off the bed, I whimpered, looking scared, he just looked at me and grinned, "Well, It wouldn't be fair, if I wasn't undressed to!" He laughed, and I purred, sitting up I moved to the edge of the bed and pulled him closer, I looked up at him, he just nodded, I began lifting up his tee-shirt, blushing when I saw how toned he was, he helped me with the rest, Then I ran my hands down his chest, feeling the muscles contract at my touch. I stopped when I touched the hem of his jeans, I blushed, and began unzipping them, letting them drop he was only left in his boxers, I blushed and began pulling them down, I blushed when I saw him. 'He'll never fit!' I thought, touching him slightly, he groaned and grabbed my hair, I looked up at him, his eyes were closed tightly and he was panting, 'He likes it!' I thought with happiness, then I looked over at him, gulping, 'I wonder what it tastes like...' I thought curiously, I stuck my tongue out and licked him. He growled and tightened his hold on my hair, I took him in my mouth, and gently sucked him, he groaned and leaned over me, I hummed, and he screamed, he thrusted harshly in my mouth once, ripped himself out of my mouth, before I knew what was going on, he came all over my face and chest, he fell to his knees panting, looking up he was horrified, "I'm so sorry Ichigo!" He yelped and jumped up, I shook my head, "It's okay..." I murmered, wiping my cheek with my fingers, I put the fingers in my mouth and cleaned them up, "Kisshu, you taste good..." I whispered, blushing, I layed back on the bed, opening my arms for him, "Kisshu" All it took was that one word to have him in my arms.

He placed himself infront of my heat, gripping me tightly, he entered me, I cried out, It felt like he was ripping me in half, "God! Your so tight!" He growled, placing his hands on the head board, looking down at me, "I'll be gentle..." He mumbled, and began thrusting into to me slowly. At first it hurt, but then it felt amazing, he went slow and steady, and continued with me for hours, I had came quite a few times and was very tired, he began thrusting into me faster and harder, It didn't hurt but it wasn't very comfortable. I felt him freeze and cum Inside me, which in turn made me cum. We both sat there enjoying our high, "KISSHU!" I cried, "Ichigo!" he yelled, we both passed out, "Happy Valentines day, Kisshu." I whispered to him. He looked confused, "What's 'Valentines Day'?" He asked quietly, 'Oh Kisshu!' I thought and laughed.

We spent the whole night in one and another's arms, It was the best Valentine's day I have ever had.

**FIN!**

**I'm sorry I just had todo that! There will be 2 more parts of this,One in Mint's POV and the Other in Pudding's!**

**Pudding; A Year with out rain**

**Mint; Don't Cha**

**I hope you enjoyed this KXI lemon! Rate and Review guys!**

**-IGYMA**


End file.
